Sayonara Watashi no Koibito
by The Crazy Teams
Summary: Cinta itu bukan segalanya kan? Kalau berpisah dengan kekasih, lalu kenapa? Apakah dirimu akan langsung hancur begitu saja hanya karena hal itu? Tidak kan? Lagipula, benih-benih yang baru, kelak pasti akan tumbuh…


Fic untuk Bleach Vivariation Festival November :

#LivexDeath#

OrihimexGrimmjow

Bleach © Kubo Tite  
Sayonara, Watashi no Koibito © ReRe-cHaN_Yami no_Hito  
(The Crazy Teams)  
Rating : T  
Genre : Tragedy/Romance

Warning : Ooc, Au, Typo, Tak bermaksud _bashing_, dan berbagai kesalahan lainnya.  
_Enjoy to read! _

Summary : Cinta itu bukan segalanya kan? Kalau berpisah dengan kekasih, lalu kenapa? Apakah dirimu akan langsung hancur begitu saja hanya karena hal itu? Tidak kan? Lagipula, benih-benih yang baru, kelak pasti akan tumbuh…

#

Orihime melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan dan santai, memulai hari yang baru. Dia tak memikirkan hal buruk atau baik apa yang akan terjadi hari ini. Satu yang dia tahu, dia harus menjalaninya dengan sebaik mungkin. Pemikiran yang normal memang. Tapi, dibalik itu sebenarnya, dia adalah gadis yang tidak bisa ditebak pemikiran maupun perkataannya.

Terkadang, mereka yang mendengar ungkapan Orihime akan sesuatu pasti merasa bingung dan terkejut. Yah… cara pikirnya memang berlawanan dengan orang lain. Kau bisa mengatakannya aneh. Tapi, sebenarnya dia hanya mengungkapkan hal yang menurutnya benar dari pandangannya. Lagipula, apa yang ia katakan memang hampir benar.

Berbeda dengan orang-orang yang menjelek-jelekkan keburukan orang lain. Orihime juga melihat keburukan itu. Tapi, dia juga mencoba memahami apa alasan orang itu melakukan keburukan. Walaupun, pemikirannya terkesan sok tahu. Tapi, semua orang berhak berpendapat kan? Yah… manusia tak sempurna bukan?

Dia berpikir seperti itu bukannya tanpa alasan. Dia merasa… jika dia berada diposisi seperti orang itu, mungkin dia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Dan mungkin, sampai tak memikirkan resiko atas apa yang diperbuatnya.

Yah… tak selamanya keburukan itu selalu berakhir buruk, ya kan?

Tak selamanya yang baik memanglah baik…

Tak selalu seorang penjahat yang bersalah…

#

Orihime memasuki kelasnya dan menerima sambutan pagi yang unik (baca : aneh) dari Hirako Shinji. Yah… sikap pemuda berambut kuning itu memang terkesan aneh. Tapi, sebenarnya dibalik itu dia adalah seorang yang baik dan pengertian, juga memiliki jiwa pemimpin.

"Hime-chan~ bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Grimmjow?" tanya Ran'giku.

Orihime menoleh. "Eh…? Eheheh…," bukannya menjawab, Orihime malah cengengesan.

"Hei, sudah dengar kabar baru?"

"Eh, tentang apa Ran'giku-san?"

"Tentu saja tentang Grimmjow. Kau pikir siapa lagi…?"

"Hum…? Memangnya ada kabar apa?"

"Astaga, kau tidak tahu!"

Orihime menggeleng. Membuat Ran'giku menghembus nafas putus asa. Ditepuknya kepala Orihime pelan.

"Astaga, kau ini memang polos ya? Paling tidak, pedulilah pada sekelilingmu walau hanya sebentar," Ran'giku terdiam sejenak. "Kau tidak perlu tahu. Tunggu saja sampai dia sendiri yang menjelaskan. Aku tak ingin merusak hubungan kalian," tambah Ran'giku.

"Eeh…? Memangnya ada apa…?"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau masih bersamanya kan?"

"Emh… iya…," wajah Orihime merona tipis.

"Begitu ya…," Ran'giku kembali terdiam sejenak, seakan berpikir.

"Bukan apa-apa kok. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan," Ran'giku meninggalkan Orihime.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan? Kalau tidak memberitahuku apa itu, bagaimana aku tidak memikirkannya… Aku penasaran…"

"Orihime-chan," panggil Hinamori.

"Emm… kenapa Momo-chan?"

"Aku tidak mengerti…," ucap Hinamori sambil memperlihatkan buku matematikanya yang berisikan soal-soal yang belum selesai.

Orihime terdiam sejenak, seakan berpikir.

"Emm… Momo-chan, Shiro-kun memanggilmu!" ucap Orihime.

Hinamori menoleh kearah lain, mencoba mencarik keberadaan pemuda berambut putih salju itu. Tapi, nihil. Pemuda itu tak ada didalam kelas. Hinamori lantas kembali menoleh kearah Orihime.

"Orihime-chan, Shiro-kun ti-" perkataan Hinamori terhenti.

Ah, ternyata gadis berambut oranye kecoklatan itu sudah tak ada ditempatnya. Sayang sekali, Orihime memanfaatkan waktu saat Hinamori menoleh kearah lain dengan baik, untuk kabur.

"Huh! Orihime keterlaluan, memanfaatkan untuk kabur rupanya!" gerutu Hinamori.

#

Orihime menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kursi panjang yang terletak di taman sekolahnya. Dia mencoba menetralkan pernapasannya. Yah… lari dari Hinamori memang sulit. Terkadang gadis mungil itu takkan menyerah dengan apa yang diinginkannya.

Orihime menggerakkan tangannya meraih handphone abu mililiknya di saku baju. Dia memainkan jarinya diatas _keypad_. Mencari letak _icon_ untuk membuka _opera mini_. Lalu, menuliskan alamat website _facebook._

Sejenak menunggu, beranda akun _facebook_ Orihime terbuka. Dia melihat-lihat, ada kabar apa. Halaman itu bergulir ke bawah, memperlihatkan sebuah status.

.

**Aaroniero Arruruerie  
**Khahah, semua anggota klub musik ada di ruangan IX-A, sang ketua klub juga ada disini! Khahah!  
Grimmjow = Neliel

2 Like. 15 comment.

.

Orihime membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Grimmjow-kun… dan, Neliel…? Apa maksudnya ini…?"

"Halo, gadis kecil," ucap seseorang dari belakang Orihime.

Orihime menoleh dan mendapati sosok seorang wanita dengan rambut kuning keemasan.

"Hallibel-san!" ucap Orihime.

"Fufu, lama tidak bicara denganmu, gadis kecil," ucap Hallibel seraya duduk disamping Orihime.

"Ahah, iya… Hallibel-san, aku sudah bilang untuk memanggilku Orihime saja kan?"

"Hm, tapi aku lebih suka memanggilmu gadis kecil. Tidak masalah kan?"

"Ehe, tidak sih…"

"Gadis kecil, kau sedang membuka apa?" Hallibel mengambil handphone Orihime.

"Ah! Hallibel-san!" Orihime panik.

Hallibel membaca hal yang terpampang di layar handphone Orihime. Matanya mendadak bertambah serius.

"Gadis kecil, kau tahu apa yang terjadi?"

"Eh? Apanya, Hallibel-san…?"

"Apa kau tahu maksud status milik Arroniero ini?"

"Emm… tidak. Hallibel-san, Neliel itu siapa?"

Hallibel menatap Orihime dengan tatapan khawatir. "Dia… kekasih Grimmjow."

Orihime membelalakkan matanya. "A-apa…? Kekasih…?"

"Gadis kecil, kau benar-benar tidak tahu ya?"

"Ng… iya…"

"Apa dia meminta berpisah denganmu?"

"Ti-Tidak… aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa…"

"Begitu ya…? Berarti dia mengkhianatimu, si bodoh itu, kubunuh dia."

Orihime menunduk. "Ah… Hallibel-san, aku kembali ke kelas ya…"

"Ah, iya. Hati-hati, gadis kecil."

#

Orihime melangkahkan kakinya di koridor lantai 2. Sementara, kelasnya ada di lantai 3. Dia melewati ruangan IX-A. Orihime dapat melihat sosok Grimmjow dengan rambut biru langitnya yang nyentrik itu. Orihime pura-pura tidak peduli dan mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Tep!

Seseorang dengan tubuh tinggi dan rambut hitam jabriknya menghentikan langkah Orihime. Orihime memandangnya kaget dan agak takut pada lelaki dihadapannya.

"Ng… Anoo… Arroniero-san…?"

Arroniero tersenyum. "Halo, Inoue-chan~" ucapnya.

"Eh…?"

"Inoue-chan," Arroniero mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Orihime, membisikkan sesuatu.

"Inoue-chan, saat pulang nanti ke atap ya," bisiknya.

"E-eh…? Untuk apa, Arroniero-san?"

"Itu kau lihat nanti saja," ucap Arroniero seraya pergi.

"Eh…?" Orihime hanya terbengong-bengong sendiri.

#

"Orihime, kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu?" tanya Rukia yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dihadapan Orihime.

"Eh… Ru-rukia-san!" ucap Orihime kaget.

"Aha, maaf aku mengagetkanmu ya?"

"Ah, iya… Ada apa Rukia-san?"

"Hm, tidak hanya saja, kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu…?"

"Hm… tidak… aku hanya sedikit gugup dan… takut…"

"Hm? Kenapa?"

"Aku… aku sepertinya akan berpisah dengan Grimmjow-kun…"

Rukia terlihat kaget. "Eh! Bagaimana bisa… bukannya hubungan kalian baik-baik saja?"

"Ng… iya sih… tapi…"

"Orihime sudah tahu ya," Rukia mendadak menjadi serius.

"Ng… mungkin…"

"Hm, begitu… kau harus sabar ya…," Rukia lalu beranjak pergi.

#

Jam pulang…

Orihime melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap sekolah.

Tak lama, dia sampai didepan pintu menuju atap itu. Dia menghembus nafas pelan dan membukanya.

Orihime mendapati sosok seorang pemuda dengan rambut biru langitnya, tengah berdiri memunggunginya.

"Ano…," Orihime menggumam pelan, membuat sosok dihadapannya berbalik.

"Oh, Hime…," ucap sosok itu datar.

Orihime diam ditempatnya.

Sosok itu, Grimmjow menatapnya dingin.

"Maaf," ucapnya.

Orihime hanya diam.

"Kau, bukan lagi pacarku."

"Aku tahu," Orihime membuka mulutnya.

"Maaf. Lebih baik, kau cari orang lain yang lebih baik dariku," Grimmjow lalu melangkah pergi dengan wajah tertunduk.

Brak!

Pintu tertutup.

Menyisakan seorang Inoue Orihime sendirian.

Gadis itu menatap langit biru diatasnya yang perlahan berubah menjadi kelabu. Dia tersenyum tipis.

"Wah, apa langit akan menangis untukku?" gumam Orihime seraya berbalik dan pergi.

#

Orihime menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kursi taman sekolah didekat kolam. Dia tak bermaksud untuk pulang cepat-cepat. Lagipula, tak ada yang akan dilakukannya dirumah.

"Ahaha, iya," Orihime mendengar suara yang mendekat.

Pemilik suara itu dan kekasihnya berjalan melewati dirinya yang tengah duduk.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut biru langitnya. Dan, seorang wanita dengan rambut biru kehijauannya.

Grimmjow dan Neliel.

Grimmjow menoleh pada Orihime dan memasang tatapan seakan menyesal lalu menunduk.

Orihime hanya tersenyum tipis.

Tik! Tik! Tik!

Rintikkan hujan perlahan turun membasahi dirinya.

Orihime kembali menatap sang langit biru yang sekarang menjadi hitam kelabu dengan ratusan bahkan ribuan tetesan air yang berjatuha.

Lagi-lagi, Orihime hanya tersenyum.

"Langit menangis untukku ya?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Grimmjow-kun…, Neliel-san…," gumamnya.

"Kuharap, kalian bisa tetap bersama sampai akhir."

"Aku ingin menjadi hujan yang berjatuhan dengan leluasa. Jika aku adalah hujan… yang menghubungkan bumi dan langit bersama, dengan keabadian yang takkan bercampur satu… Bisakah aku menghubungkan hati orang-orang bersama?"

"Tapi, kuharap kalian bisa terus bersama…"

Orihime tak peduli pada tubuhnya yang basah dan tetap ditempatnya.

Tap! Tap!

Sebuah langkah kaki terdengar. Tiba-tiba saja tetesan air dari atas sana, berhenti menjatuhinya. Dia mendongak keatas dan mendapati seseorang tengah membagi payungnya pada Orihime.

Orihime berbalik dan mendapati sosok seorang pemuda dengan rambut oranye cerahnya.

Pemuda itu, tersenyum tipis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Duduk di tengah hujan seperti ini," ucap pemuda itu.

"Hehe, entahlah," Orihime menjawab polos.

"Kurosaki-kun belum pulang?" tanya Orihime.

"Yah, begitulah. Kau tidak bawa payung?"

"Eheh, tidak. Aku memang ceroboh, lagipula."

"Mau kuantar?" tawar Ichigo.

"Eh?"

Orihime terdiam sejenak.

"Boleh?" tanyanya.

"Yah, tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku sedang tidak terburu-buru."

"Hm, baiklah!" jawab Orihime seraya berdiri.

#

Hm, tak harus sedih karena ditinggal kekasih bukan?  
Suatu saat nanti, pasti kau akan bertemu dengan pasangan yang benar-benar cocok denganmu bukan?

Maka, untuk sekarang, bersabarlah.  
Rasakanlah benih-benih cinta yang baru kan tumbuh menjadi cinta sesungguhnya dikemudian hari.

#

#Owari#

Thanks to 'someone', karenamu daku dapat ide XB  
Ah~ Fic untuk VivaFest pertamaku…  
Udah bener belum nih…?  
Pasti banyak kesalahan… YwY

Tapi…

Mind To Review, pleaseee~?

Klik tombol dibawah.


End file.
